


Actions Have Consequences

by NutheadGee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel!Gabriel, Blowjobs, Demon!Jack, Gabe Takes Advantage, Humour, Jack Is So Thirsty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sarcasm, Smut, This For The Discord, You Asked I Delivered, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: Gabriel was really tired of being followed by goddamn Morrison. He was very sure he had a lot of demon errands to run instead of following him and giving him googly eyes when he thought he wasn't looking. He knew he was being hypocritical because Morrison was insanely attractive, partly because he wasn't even bothering to hide how smitten he was with him. Maybe he could give him the chance, as long as the council never knew. Was the demon dick worth it?Jack really couldn't understand why Reyes wouldn't give him a chance. He knew he approved of his attraction to him, otherwise he's be long dead by following him around. He was just so fucking sexy that Jack couldn't help himself. Maybe this opportunity to have both councils shackle them together to fix up humans fucking up again would make him change his mind?For Gabriel the dick was worth it, but was it for Jack, who was even more smitten after getting a taste of Reyes and not thinking about anything else? Yes, yes it was. It was more than worth it, and maybe, just maybe, Reyes would let him indulge himself again.





	Actions Have Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still debating whether or not the Discord groups I'm a member of are good or bad influences, because they are the sole reason this...masterpiece came to be. I apologise if it has some elements of crack in it. My brain just went full wild when I was regurgitating this on docs. Enjoy it though. It was a ton of fun to write.

Gabriel was tired.  _ Tired.  _ He was sure if he rolled his eyes one more time they would literally fall right out of his skull and fall onto the ground. Honestly, nowhere in his duties was it stipulated that he was supposed to deal with this kind of nonsense consistently.

“What do you want?” He asked, his baritone a little rough around the edges because of his irritation. He stopped abruptly, waiting for the dumbass following him to crash into him, but today he seemed to be paying attention to his surroundings. They were in a wide open area, far away from the curious eyes of the mortals, which was a good thing because he really had to get back to the Heavens. His errands in this realm were over.

For now.

“I just want to admire you,” came the response. Gabriel winced.  _ Admire  _ him. Jesus Christ that was one of the corniest responses he had ever heard in centuries. Literally.

“So you’re going to follow me around like some lovesick buffoon for the entire time that I’m here?” He was honestly surprised how steady his voice was, because he was  _ this  _ close to literally kicking this idiot so far into the earth’s centre he would cause an earthquake in some country, which would mean he would have a lot of explaining to do, and he was very sure the council wouldn’t really let him slide with the excuse of him being pursued by an entire  _ demon  _ caused countless of human lives lost. Again. For the sixth time this decade. Gabriel sighed.

“Well I don’t have any other opportunities to just be awed by you, so I’ll take my chances.”

He had a fair point, but that still didn’t mean he had to like it. Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to release the pressure there. It was going to be a long day. He spun on his heels, frowning and making sure sure his displeasure was very blatant on his face, his flowy pants swishing in the wind.

All things considered, Morrison was very...attractive. He was a demon, everything he was supposed to despise (but he didn’t because angels and demons really never cared about what the other did as long none inconvenienced the other) but he would be utterly lying to himself if he didn’t acknowledge the fact that the being was pretty hot.

Gabriel was aware that Morrison, as a demon existed entirely to balance the existence of an angle and the mortals, but he had a feeling that when he materialised, his main aim was to make the lives of mortals more difficult than it really should. (If Gabriel was being objective, so was  _ his  _ own existence, but he wasn’t thinking about that. He should focus on Morrison). He looked very human, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, smooth pale skin and a very strong and defined jawline, a little rough with stubble. His almost always had a half-smirk on his face, sometimes exposing his teeth, and Gabriel had to admit that he loved this canines, slightly more defined and sharper than a regular human’s and that was because he was almost always up to no good. He was muscular, broad shouldered and a thick toso, massive arms and a defined abdomen. His nails and his tail were as black as ebony, and his prehensile tail, always flicking left and right to show his delight when it wasn’t gripping something, already had Gabriel plotting his even faster escape out of there. He had had some...experiences with that tail. Not to mention his pants, large, flowy and comfortable like his own, a deep, rich green colour, which contrasted beautifully with his whipped cream-looking skin. Gabriel thought Morrison would not have a good time in the Heavens with how hot it always was. He’d be in a constant state of sunburn for a couple of days until he adapted to it. His feet were covered with black, leather-strapped sandals.

Morrison was a beautiful being, and Gabriel, though he’d never admit it, wouldn’t quite mind an opportunity to indulge himself. Either way, it was time to get back to the issue at hand. Morrison was literally drooling, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow, because he really needed to leave, before things happened. “Is there anything you’d like to tell me?” you asked, his voice more neutral now, as his wings spread out from behind him. He saw Morrison’s eyes widen, his lips slightly parting as he just  _ stared,  _ Gabriel felt the corner of his lip twitch in amusement. He always loved how all beings were awed by his wings, from the colour to the span.

“I’ll take that as a no. Very well, I think this is where I take my leave. See you soon, probably.” Before giving Morrison the chance to even consider responding, Gabriel was off, launching himself into the sky and moving at such speed that he left a dent in the concrete. Jack blinked, before it hit him that he was staring at air and he was  _ still  _ drooling. He needed to get going then.

…

Jack, even when he got back to his realm couldn’t stop thinking about Reyes. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Reyes for a long, long time. A century and half maybe? Give or take a couple of decades? That time frame was just about right. He would never admit to anyone, let alone his fellow demons, but he was  _ smitten.  _ He was absolutely amazed  at just how stunning and handsome and downright sexy Reyes was. He was an angel, he wasn’t supposed to be this enthralled, but when Jack remembered how many times he had jerked off to him, his body promptly reminded him just how badly he wanted him.

His cock twitched in his pants just thinking about him. He never thought there would be a day that he would be so attracted to an angel but here he was.

“Still thinking about your favourite angel?” He heard, looking to the right and seeing Lawrence, his fellow demon who he wasn’t particularly fond of. Jack ignored him, continuing on with his daydreaming, but he knew if he wouldn’t respond Lawrence would never shut the fuck up, so he promptly disappeared, materialising in his own room. The moment he got there he removed his pants and sandals, laying nude on his bed.

Even just his hair, dark and curly, shaved on the sides and on the back. Jack was particularly fond of how one strand always seemed to fall over his eyes, those rich, brown eyes that were sharp and calculating, that seemed to read his mind and pierce his soul. Not to mention his defined jawbone, strong enough to carry his sins, and that perfectly trimmed moustache and goatee, his full lips. He was particularly partial to his snarl, when he was irritated by an inconvenience, and his canines, just as sharp and defined as his own.

His body, thought broad and muscular, wasn’t quite as bulky as he was, was leaner, more streamlined. Jack literally he hissed when he imagined his hands across those shoulders, his arms and his abs. He wanted more than anything at this very moment to run a finger down that trail of hair from his navel down into his pants. His skin, so dark and absolutely  _ flawless,  _ and it was literally glowing. The angel had the type of skin Jack was sure most human women would commit mass murder to have.

His pants, large and flowy, were a beautiful turquoise, also contrasting beautifully with his dark skin, though Jack was very sure the reason he chose that colour was because he was very extra, but anyway. His nails and his wings were golden in colour, and whenever he opened them up, full span of six feet, they literally reflected the sun, and it looked like he was an ethereal being, slightly levitating off the ground with his golden, leather sandals.

For how radically different they seemed to be as beings, they seemed to be extremely similar as individuals, and quite frankly, Jack thought it was a crime against all beings that Reyes was allowed to be that fucking sexy without any consequence. His mind begun wandering, thinking about those full lips against his skin, his blunt nails scraping against his skin, leaving red marks in their wake, grinding down on him, feeling his dick, all hard and thick pressing against his own erection, and Jack grunted, feeling how hard he had gotten. He opened his eyes, looking at himself, and he watched the precum on his tip as he leaked, warmth blooming at the pit of his belly.

Fuck his life, and fuck Reyes for making him behave like this, both literally and figuratively.

He reached for his bedside drawer, pulling out his lube and pouring a generous amount on his hand. He moved slightly lower on the bed, allowing his tail to hold onto the footboard, his other hand clutching on his sheets. He wrapped his hand, sticky with lube on his shaft and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out loud. He stroked himself once, and his hips bucked up into his hand, before he managed to calm himself down and continue. He thought of how glorious Reyes would look naked, on top of him, biting down on his shoulder as he held him close to him. God how he wanted to wrap his legs around his waist, feel his hand on his dick as he literally ploughed into him as they plunged each other off the edge.

He increased the pressure of his stokes, tightening his hand on his shaft as he moved faster. He imagined  Reyes’ brown eyes, glazed over with lust, pushing in and out of him, and with a snarl of his name Jack came, his hips twitching as he watched streaks of white splash over his hand, his dick and onto his abdomen, as he continued stroking himself weakly, panting, body glistening with sweat.

Jack had thought he’d do a lot of things in his existence, but he never thought he’d want to fuck an angel and masturbate to aforementioned angel as consistently as this. He stood up, walking towards the shower, going to clean up. The last thing he wanted everyone else to know was just how thirsty he was.

Honestly, what a time to be alive.

…

Human beings had fucked up. Again. For Gabriel, that meant a delegation with the demons, and that meant meeting Morrison.  _ Again.  _ He was getting real tired of this shit. He thought he had shaken off Morrison for a while. Alas, he had played himself. He wasn’t even sure what the superiors were going on about, he just had a vague idea of humans having found a portal into their realm and they had to come up with a task force to seal it.

“How long is this going to take?” Someone on Gabriel’s right grumbled. From the corner of his eye he realised it was some whiny, annoying angel he disliked whose name he couldn’t be bothered remembering. He didn’t dignify him with an answer, trying to figure out a way of getting away from him. “I don’t care about this shit. I want to go back to the Heavens.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, wondering whether he should bother explaining to this imbecile that this was a very important matter to them, because if they didn’t solve it there would be no Heavens to get back to, but he decided to pass on it. It was already going to be a long couple of hours and he really didn’t want to make things any worse than they should be.

Eventually it turned out that they were being placed in pairs, as since this new rift those damn humans opened up affected them both, they were to seal it together. Gabriel grit his teeth, the muscle in his jaw ticking. Knowing his luck, he’d end up with - 

“Reyes, you’re gonna end up with Morrison. Your abilities are similar and since both of you are quite powerful, you’ll deal with the reinforced sealing, checking on any cracks left in what has already been closed.”

Morrison. Fuck his life.

“Hey there. How are you doing today?” He actually sounded pretty charming today, with that stupid, rough, deep voice of his. It took far more self-control than Gabriel would have liked to admit not to blind his handsome ass with white light.

“Let’s get this bullshit over with, Morrison. And if you even as much as breathe in my general direction I  _ will  _ scorch your ass.”

He noticed the smirk, and his scowl got darker when he felt his cock twitch in his pants when he saw those canines. He never knew when he suddenly became so aroused by a goddamn demon. See his fucking life.

…

It had been about seven hours, and these beings weren’t anywhere near finishing sealing this thing. Gabriel was getting extremely impatient.

“How long until you’re done?” He snapped at the angel, who jumped and accidentally unfocused his beam.

“Uh, another four or so hours, sir.” The poor thing sounded like he was about to pee himself in fear. Gabriel internally groaned in irritation. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but he still wanted out as soon as possible, mostly to get away from Morrison, because the fucking  _ demon  _ had been inducing some very...inappropriate thoughts in his head, thoughts involving both of them rolling around naked in a bed. Not that he really minded, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, this just wasn’t the time to be indulging in his fantasies.

It also didn’t help that aforementioned piece of shit wasn’t even hiding the fact that he wanted to fuck him. He was being quite subtle about it, because no one else had noticed (or they had and they just didn’t want to mention it at the risk of getting their asses beat by both Morrison  _ and  _ him) but he had seen those glances, he had watched those bright, blue eyes size him up, blatantly ogle him from head to toe. He had felt his thoughts caress the edges of his mind, he had felt that goddamned tail brush against him, those pale hands pass ever so slightly over his ass.

What irritated him, though was the fact that he  _ enjoyed  _ it. He loved those fleeting touches, and more often than not he had bit his tongue so hard he bled, clenched his jaw to the point of pain, excused himself to go the ‘washroom’ but instead had punched an entire boulder into dust, all in a quest to get himself into a semblance of order, to maintain the front that he wasn’t desperate to fuck the blue-eyed, blonde-haired demon that was Jack fucking Morrison.

He was internally grumbling to himself when a devilish (hah) idea crossed his mind. This was good. Or bad, depending on your perspective, really.

**Morrison. I know you can hear me. I have a proposition for you. Mask your thoughts to the others here and respond.**

Honestly, Gabriel had never thought telepathy with a demon would ever be useful for him. In fact he had always been one of the strongest opposers of it, and only advocated using it in the most dire of needs, like when they were surrounded by humans, for example.

This, however could be considered a most dire need. He was aware that Morrison was powerful enough to keep this conversation private.

**Oh? This, I’m willing to hear.**

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but his mouth quirked a bit.

**We both want to get out of here, so work with me. We kick this amatures out of here and finish this sealing nonsense ourselves, since we can finish it in half the time. I know it’ll take more effort on our part, but in exchange, I’ll fuck you.**

It was silent for a moment, as if Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

**I’m sorry, I think I misheard you. Could you please repeat that?**

Gabriel smirked. Is this what it felt like to hold unlimited power? He could honestly get used to this.

**Help me finish sealing this rift up since together we can do it quicker. It’s going to take more effort and eventually we’ll get exhausted. In exchange, I’ll fuck you.**

He wanted desperately to see the look on Morrison’s face, but he also didn’t want him to see how much he was relishing in this.

**Deal.**

This was working out far better than he thought. It was time to get to work.

…

“I wonder what our respective councils would think if they knew we were doing this.”

“Which is why they don’t have to think anything because they don’t have to know we’re doing this. How the fuck did you get this room?”

“Impressed? I did just for us.”

“It would take more than an elite suite to impress me, Morrison. I’ll give you points for trying though.”

“C’mon, Reyes. If I’m gonna fuck you might as well do it in luxury.”

“You’re right. Shut the fuck up and get out of those clothes. They look hideous on you.”

Jack chuckled, promptly beginning to take his clothes off and he saw Gabriel do the same. He took a moment to look at him, actually  _ look  _ at him, and this man was exquisitely glorious when nude.

His thighs and his ass, especially, were sculpted by God himself. He literally had to swallow (heh) because if not then he would actually begin drooling. Jack was going to have a fantastic time, and he honestly couldn’t wait to start.

“Please, let me pleasure you. Get on the bed, ass up.”

He was shocked when he realised how forward he was being, but moreso when Reyes actually indulged him. Jack’s mouth literally watered when he saw Reyes ready in position, and he was very soon behind him, opening up his cheeks and immediately burying his mouth at his bum. Gabriel groaned audibly, gripping the sheets below him. One of Jack’s hands fondled his muscular thigh, the other one still gripping his cheek, as he run his tongue over Gabriel’s hole, before dipping it in, extending it far to lightly brush over his prostate. He did this in turns, unpredictably, digging his face further up in Gabe’s bum, going from his rim, to his walls, to his prostate,slow and sensual, and he loved the responses he was receiving.

Gabriel on the other hand was so far gone that he had stopped thinking how far into pleasure he had ascended. This was when he was truly convinced that the tongue is indeed the most powerful muscle in the body, because the things Morrison was doing to him right this moment were nothing short of legendary. He had buried his face into the pillow, almost sobbing in sheer ecstasy because he could not believe how fucking  _ good  _ this felt. Where exactly had Morrison learnt to eat ass like this?! He had gripped and pulled the sheets so hard he was surprised he hasn't ripped them, his dick so hard it was almost painful, desperately in need of friction with  _ something  _ and he was sure he was leaking terribly. He could feel his thighs trembling, heat spreading through his body like lava down a volcano and he knew if Morrison continued he would orgasm, and he  _ refused  _ to have that. He had decided that if he was going to reach peak pleasure with this being then it would be inside him.

**Jack, please, tur -** **_fuck -_ ** **turn over. I’m gonna cum and I wanna cum inside you. I wanna fuck you.**

There was a pause, which was good because then Gabriel could collect his thoughts.

**Holy shit did you just call me by my first name?**

**Flip over if you want to get dick, blondie, or you can go back to wanking.**

Gabriel felt the weight of the bed shift as Morrison let go of his thighs, getting upright. His face  still buried in the pillow, he took a few deep breaths, before getting back upright himself. A little bit of a struggle because of how weak his legs felt, but he managed. As he was getting the lube, he saw Morrison lie on his back, spreading his legs wide open and clutching the sheets, the action so deliciously obscene Gabriel had to close his eyes for a moment and keep his mind back on track.

He slathered the lube on his fingers, before slathering Morrison’s dick with it, hearing him gasp, so sensitive and watching his cock literally stand at attention. Gabriel’s mouth literally watered, and he swallowed, running his index finger down his perineum and watching him literally jerk up, and then giggle. It was more of a breathless laugh, because he had bit his lip and his broad shoulders were heaving.

Ah, so he was ticklish. Fucking this demon was turning out to be far greater than he anticipated. He should indulge himself more often.

Without warning, he leaned down, taking Morrison’s cock on his mouth, immediately sinking down as low as he would go, hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue because Morrison was a big boy. The response was immediate, for Morrison let out a moan, long, low and loud, and Gabriel smirked, making sure to run his tongue on the underside of his cock before rising up and sinking down again, making sure to suck on his tip like a lollipop.

One of Jack’s hands immediately flew to Reyes’ hair, clutching those thick, smooth curls like a vice, absolutely not expecting to get his dick sucked like that. He opened his eyes, looking down on him, and he saw those gorgeous brown eyes looking back at him, half-lidded and clouded with lust staring back at him, as his mouth moved up and down his cock. He moaned against him, the vibrations from his mouth making him feel a type of way as he threw his head back again, thighs trembling as he jerked up into his mouth, but Reyes held him down, before ever so slowly pulling back up, letting go of him with a pop. Jack was left a thoroughly aroused mess on the bed, chest moving up and down as he panted. They hadn’t even fucked yet and he already felt like he was going insane.

Predictably, Reyes never gave him any reprieve. He was just about to truly calm down, feel his heart beat at a normal pace for once in the past hour or so, when he felt Reyes’ slick finger slide inside him, slow and deliberate, and Jack whined. God these sounds he was letting out were so embarrassing. His other hand was on his hip, his thumb gently brushing over his skin as he slipped a second finger in, scissoring them to stretch and ready him. Jack couldn’t stop fidgeting, especially when Reyes curved his fingers upwards and dragged him against his walls, making sure to lightly tap on his prostate, exactly the way he had done to him with his tongue before. It took a moment for Jack to realise that his body was moving in sync with Reyes’ fingers, especially when he managed to wiggle a third finger in. God it felt so  _ good,  _ he felt like pleasure had liquified into gold and was spreading all over him. It was such an amazing feeling that Jack was finding it hard to describe it.

**Gabriel please. Just fuck me already. I want your dick so** **_bad._ **

Well, who was Gabriel to refuse when not only had he asked nicely but he had  _ also  _ used his name. He held apart Jack’s legs, slathering an unholy amount of lube on his own dick, before slipping in in one smooth thrust, burying his face into Morrison’s shoulder and stopping himself from sobbing again. He gave himself a moment, his mind not letting him rest over how fucking tight Morrison was,  or how he immediately clamped down on him immediately he he thrust in.

He pulled himself out, before pushing back in, and the gasp followed by the snarl Morrison let out gave him an indication that he was doing good, so he immediately grabbed Morrison’s cock, and gave him one stroke and his back immediately arched up, as he pulled on the sheets so hard he actually ripped them. Gabriel set a rhythm, slowly and deliberately fucking Morrison in sync with his thrusts on his cock. Morrison was so  _ loud  _ and he was relishing. His entire body was turning red, his body slick with sweat, his lips parted, completely unable to form anything that was remotely close to coherent thought. Gabriel was so proud of himself to just watch this entire demon, sexy as he was fall apart of the seams because of  _ him. He  _ was the one that was giving him pleasure of this magnitude,  _ he  _ was the reason he literally couldn’t shut up, couldn’t even say his name, he was a mangled, pleasured mess, and that gave him such a boost of confidence, he didn’t even realise that he came until he saw him cum, streaks of white splattering all over his hand, down Morrison’s cock and over his abdomen. He didn’t even hear him, but with another couple of thrusts he came himself, biting his lip as he spilled himself inside him.

Absolutely exhausted and sated, Gabriel slowly pulled out of Jack, watching his seed spilling out of Morrison, and deciding to just, not think about it, since his dick gave a slight twitch at it, collapsed on top of him, a mess of semen and sweat, and promptly passed out, wrapping his arms around his neck. This was one night he would relive for a long time.

…

“Jack it has been three months can you calm down.”

“No,” Jack said, sipping water. “You don’t understand. It’s both fortunate and unfortunate because you will never suffer like I am right now but you will also never get to experience sex at such a level. I just need you to have my back. Maybe this time -”

“He’s rejected you every single time you’ve asked to sleep with him again. What makes you think he’ll accept this time?”

“Always worth a try, my friend. Always worth a try.”

…

Gabriel was relaxing, taking a sip of his smoothie. He couldn’t help but smirk when he saw Morrison, staring at him, thinking of how he was going to ask to sleep with him again.

“Hello Morrison. What can I do for you today?”

He saw a muscle in that defined jaw tick, and  _ God  _ did it fuel his pettiness.

“Please, Reyes.” Morrison was barely holding on to his pride.

“Soon. I’ll get in touch with you when I wanna fuck you again, Patience, Morrison. I just might change my mind.”

“I hate you so fucking much.”

“And yet, you still want my dick. What exactly is the truth then?”

Jack was still wondering whether it was the best or worst decision in his life to allow himself to get fucked by Reyes as he watched him walk away.

Always worth a try though.


End file.
